Gone
by Psychopathic Liar
Summary: The brothers decided on going to the mall, to spend some time together and because of boredom. They never thought that in a splitsecond Hiro would suddenly be gone. No one expected that Hiro would be /used/ as a tool for someone's /invention/. Tadashi being all guilty, felt that it was all his fault, that it was his mistake that led Hiro to misery. But what was Hiro being used for?


"**Gone"**

_Written on: MM/DD/YY: 11/23/14 – 11/29/14 (11/23 Early Morning – 11/29 Early Morning)_

_Written by: Psychopathic Liar (Haru/Sei/Yoru/Seiji)_

|| Hey guys! A New (loooong) one-shot! I actually thought this would be nice as a multi-chap but then y'know that I suck at making multi-chaps since I am a lazy person and I'd rather do one-shots, but anyways I hope you'd like this story although the Horror (Gore) part is by the end and I don't think it's still quite good so I'm going to revise that after I finish some more of my one-shots. –cries- to be honest I feel so proud of doing this, I've been dying to write this since the idea kept on spinning in my head since I was Grade 3. Though I did feel quite sad that this idea turned into a part of a Game (Dragon Age 2) but anyways, it's okay :v but hopefully you'd still appreciate and enjoy this story! ||

-o-

_He looks exactly just like him… He looks so identical to him…_

_My precious boy who has been long gone can be revived!_

_He… he can finish my invention… his parts can finally make me finished…_

_He can finally make my invention complete! _

_Finally… Finally…! Not the only thing I have to do is figure out a way to capture him… It's going to be hard _

_Knowingly that he has an over-protective brother always watching over him, always with him, always. _

_But soon it won't be like that anymore, because that very boy being protected will be gone soon…_

-o-

It was a regular Saturday Morning. It was one of those days when Aunt Cass was away since she was with her friends, spending some quality time therefore leaving the Hamada brothers in charge of taking care of the house. But of course they would get bored. They didn't feel like inventing something after all and that was when the young teen suggested going to the mall. Tadashi of course agreed. Hiro jumped up and down in joy as he kept on pushing his glasses up. Ever since his eyes sight had been worsening he was now advised to wear glasses and Aunt Cass, unfortunately forced him to get a bigger size so that he'd eventually _grow into them _which sounded quite dumb in fact and of course it was impossible.

Tadashi got his bag as he locked the door of the house, hopping on the seat of his motorcycle he called out to Hiro to sit behind him. The young teen nodded and wrapped his thing arms around his brother's waist as his chin rested on top of his shoulder. Tadashi who noticed him keeping on pushing his glasses up simply chuckled and said, "Hahah, your really having a hard time with those big glasses of yours…" he said as he smiled at the younger male. Hiro sighed as he nodded, "Yeah I am…" - "I'll see what I can do with those once we get home… I'm sure some string will help you with that." He stated.

Hiro giggled as he nodded, "Thanks Big Bro! I can't focus when my glasses keeps on falling!" he whined as he pushed it up once more. It was thoroughly annoying, curse his eyesight going worse, if only it didn't then he wouldn't need to wear such glasses. It looks so nerdy and it matched his messy hair which he just sighed and stopped listening to if someone decided to talk about it.

Tadashi simply smiled, he loved how energetic Hiro can be, and it's a shame that the other kids treat him too different because of his intelligence. He's a complete child at heart still… but I guess there's no helping it. At least Hiro can be a child to someone, even if that's just one.

-o-

_Though Tadashi never knew that his little brother's happy aura will soon disappear…_

-o-

As soon as they were inside the mall Tadashi inhaled the scent of the cold air conditioned place. Hiro on the other hand looked at the placed in astonishment. He was happy, he felt young and free. Clinging onto his brother as they walked passing by each store, checking what each store had by looking through the glass windows. They passed by some, and they entered some. Buying a few things like clothing and some books, mainly for Tadashi and some figurines for Hiro of course. The Hamada brothers held their own paper bags as the continued walking around.

"Big bro! Today is so fun! Thanks for considering my suggestion to go to the mall!" Hiro said thanking his brother. Tadashi widened his eyes and gave him a gentle smile, "Your welcome Hiro. Besides it was getting really boring back home, plus inventing anything wouldn't do any good. Plus visiting the mall and _buying something _was something we don't do much anyways. It's good to go to malls once in a while…" Tadashi said. Hiro nodded in agreement as he hummed.

-o-

After some moments of walking past a few stores, Tadashi didn't realize that he would be meeting his friends. His friends spotted him and right away and ran up to him, all talking at the same time about how the science fair was coming up and all their brilliant ideas. The fair skinned male only nodded, answering all their questions, leaving his younger brother behind. Hiro on the other hand of course felt left out. He then stayed behind when he noticed something missing. Oh that was right! His glasses went missing! Man how could he have lost it?

He sighed in frustration as he was about to call out to his brother when he realized that he seemed to be too preoccupied talking with his friends and so he decided to just leave the paper bags and leave on his own, besides he was pretty sure that his missing glasses won't be that far. Checking under different tables and stores he asked different people if they had seen his glasses. It was big, thick, and square-ish in frame, in short the nerdy glasses. But everyone responded no. And this made Hiro sad, if he has no glasses he will surely have a hard time seeing, actually even now he's having a hard time to go to places for most items were blurry. Though he was still feeling a sense of guilt, surely he'd be scolded by his brother for suddenly leaving his side but he couldn't help it. He just had to go and find his glasses.

Hiro was near to giving up on finding his glasses when he forgot to visit one store. And that was the store that was selling incense and things like those. Trying to find his way to that shop he never realized the danger that will happen to him.

-o-

_Oh ho ho ho~ I'm so excited to __**capture**__ you… to __**rip**__ you… to __**take**__ those eyes away from you… to __**fix**__ your parts… Oh what a delight! This excitement cannot stop!_

-o-

On the other side of the mall there was Tadashi, trying to finish his conversation with his friends, sure he was having fun but he'd rather be with his brother then again, this conversation might interest Hiro, besides he was in to topics like this anyways. Tadashi smirked and spoke up, "I'd like to see you try and beat Hiro on his pro-.. Hiro? Damn where did he go off to now?" He turned around to look beside him but there was no Hiro, just paper bags of what they've shopped, but the boy was missing. He then looked back at his friends with a nervous smile. "I'll video chat you guys when I get back home, nice talking to ya!" Before Tadashi was able to dash off Honey spoke up, "Uhm are you looking for the little boy you were with a while ago?" She asked.

Tadashi replied, "Yes! The one with giant glasses, messy black hair and wearing a red shirt and a blue hoodie jacket?" Honey simply nodded and spoke, "Well I noticed that while we four were talking to you he looked like he was missing something, he was supposed to call out to you but he stopped and ran off. Seems like he just went out to look for his missing item by himself then…" Honey explained as she blinked twice.

Tadashi groaned in frustration as he ran both of his hands through his hair. "'Kay Guys! I really gotta rush! I've got a favour! Could you please bring these paper bags to my home? You've got my spare keys anyways." He said as he smiled and thanked them before running off. The four simply nodded and waved good bye as they got the paper bags and went to the Café.

'_God Hiro! Where could you have run into?!' _He thought as he felt his heart pounding in uneasiness. He felt weird, he felt his stomach twisting in pain, and somehow it felt just so wrong. It felt so very wrong. He felt like he was going to lose someone, oh no no no. This is not happening, he won't lose Hiro! He won't lose another loved one! Not anymore when he still lives!

-o-

Hiro who finally got inside the store he had to go, he pushed the door open making the bells chime. He looked around as he tried finding his glasses. Bending down as he crawled to check under the cabinets when someone called out to him, "Oh? Are you looking for something little boy?" A sweet feminine voice said.

The young teen was alerted and so he immediately stood up and dusted himself as he nervously chuckled. "M-My apologies Ma'am, I was just finding for my missing glasses since I think I dropped them here…" he explained as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The woman who was the owner of the shop smiled sweetly. She was wearing regular clothes that were beautiful in color, it was a mix or orange and yellow, not neon but it was quite a bit dull in colour. She also had her hair done into a messy bun, she was blonde and her eyes were emerald green. Bright and beautiful.

"Oh no no, it's okay. But glasses? Hm I think I saw one here a while ago. Is it the big one with its frame black in colour?" She asked just to be sure since she shouldn't be suspicious at all. Hiro's eyes brightened up and nodded, "yes ma'am! That' is my glasses!" he said happily. He was relieved that he finally found his missing glasses.

"Though it's inside the staff room, but you're welcome to come in, would you like some tea?" She asked trying to lure him into some kind of trap. "N-No it's okay! I'll just stay here and wait for the glasses, besides I shouldn't take too long, my brother must be looking for me already…" Hiro said as he grinned. The girl simply sighed, "Don't worry its okay; you're a guest… c'mon!" She said with a cheery expression. Hiro simply sighed in defeat and nodded, "Okay Ma'am… if you say so…" he said as he smiled and followed her.

The girl smiled sweetly but beneath that smile was a wicked and twisted smile.

_Caught you…_

-o-

"God! Where could that kid have gone to?!" He whispered angrily to himself. He's been going all over the place, to each shop he and Hiro had gone to, asked some other citizen if they have seen a kid about lower than his shoulder, and had messy hair, big glasses and things that could describe him. But Tadashi didn't know that his glasses were missing. Looking over the mall frantically, he was already near to calling the police when he remembered one shop he had forgotten. "Oh yeah…! The Incense shop! And god how could I have forgotten that I have placed a tracking chip on his hoodie?!" he told himself as he took out his device and it showed where Hiro was. He got his location and he was right, he was in that shop. He ran towards that shop hoping that Hiro wasn't caught in any trouble.

-o-

Hiro sat down on the sofa as the girl was making a cup of tea. Though the scent of his surrounds seems peaceful and calm, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He feels that something horrible will soon come. He exhaled deeply when he smelt the scent of tea. He looked up at the blonde girl and said, "Thank you Ma'am…" He said as he smiled. The girl simply just smiled back as she held a knife behind her. "Ne, would you like to check our secret recipes?" She said as she smiled. Hiro of course refused but she still continued on and Hiro just decided to just join in.

The woman hid the knife inside her pocket as she placed a hand on Hiro's back as the two went to the basement. Hiro wasn't really sure if this was a good idea but maybe there'll be no harm in checking her stuff, besides she seemed really happy to show it to him.

Hiro was quiet and pretty much uninterested with what is happening but then some picture frames caught his interest. Looking at each passing picture frame he couldn't stop but think how identical he looked to one of the people inside it. It seems like the pictures were a family picture, some were duos or probably selfies. Though Hiro… he was really curious to why he looked same as the little boy on the picture frames. "Hey Ma'am… may I ask something…?" Hiro whispered as he stopped his tracked and stared t one certain picture frame.

The girl simple giggled and said, "I know what you're going to ask…" - "That boy in the frame is my son, he looks exactly like you but except for the eyes only…" She said as she gave him a soft smile. Hiro tilted his head as he touched the photo. It was like they were to same copies, except for the eyes. The boy in the picture had green eyes, and it looks softer than his, it seemed more childish and cutesy in fact.

"Heheh, now you know why I treat you like that. You look exactly like my son. So anyways, let's go to the basement ne~?" She said as she nodded with her hands clasped together on her chest. Hiro only nodded and smiled back as he followed the older woman. He felt happy, because he had forgotten how his mother would take care of him, how she would cradle him in her arms. It was so long ago, so long ago when he was still a baby then… they died. It's such a sad thing, such a sad, tragic event that they died. Hiro though, even if he had never felt the love a parent gives, he got Aunt Cass and his Brother. Even if they're just two, even if it's just them it doesn't matter because he was content.

And this woman as well, he was happy. He felt like she was his mother as well, he felt as if he was actually treated as a kid.

_And it made him terribly happy…_

_Yet he never knew that he was nothing_

_But a tool to be used…_

-o-

Tadashi who followed the tracks to where Hiro was, he was frantic, he began to panic so man that he was sweating badly. His palms were getting wet that at times his device would almost slip. Tadashi was trembling, he was shaking in fear, he feared losing the only brother he had, the only last one pride he had, one last…

Gritting his teeth together as he finally arrived at the Incense Shop he and Hiro visited a while ago. Opening the door he heard the bell chime, yet he realized that no one was there. But that was what the device said then he realized he wasn't at his destination yet, he was just _getting _near. Tadashi groaned as he followed the device when he realized that he ended up in front of the Staff Room's door. He made a big confused look, "Why…. Why would Hiro be in here?" he asked and looked at his device and it seems like he was still moving and it made him feel angry, yet scared.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard a scream. He heard such a bitter cry, a shout for help. The voice was somehow childish then again he already knew who it was. "HIRO! HIRO! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The older male shouted as he kicked the door open. Yet there was no one inside, only the furniture inside the room and a cup of tea that was half full and was still warm. Tadashi inspected the cup of tea and had realized that there's anesthetic in it, and then maybe the criminal was luring Hiro to something.

Tadashi felt his heart pound. Leaving the cup alone he followed the device and went to the correct directions to where the boy was and even finding out that secret door towards the basement.

'_Damn it Hiro… please be safe…'_

-o-

As soon as they got to the basement, Hiro couldn't stop but close his nose for he could smell the stench of blood. It disgusted him very much; he wasn't a fan of gore anyways. He heard a small click sound and that is what caught his attention. Looking back, he saw the blonde woman locking the door. She was smiling, no not like her sweet smile, but instead it was a sick twisted smile. Hiro felt a cold chill run down his spine as he backed away slowly hoping there's an exit here or Tadashi would run here and save him.

But there was no other exit. He was trapped, he was cornered, and he was successfully lured into the trap.

Hiro laughed nervously as he had his back straight against the wall. "M-Ma'am-?" - The girl simply chuckled low as she had one of her hands caress his pale cheek, "Oh if only he hadn't died… if only, then I wouldn't have fallen to darkness…" She said as tears slipped. "I-I don't know who you are but I thank you for at least treating me like a son… I have never felt a mother's love… "Hiro said in a cracked tone, stuttering as he closed his eyes. The blonde woman widened her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She felt a small tug on her chest but she ignored it. She had to kill him; she **had **to, for the sake of her _invention_, for the sake of her happiness and satisfaction. But it seemed like her conscious was talking to her.

The girl spoke, "My name is Alice… and I'm sorry, but I can't accept the fact that my precious little boy was taken away from me… killed in front of my very own eyes… But you, you can complete my invention, you can make me feel as if he's back in this world again…" The woman named Alice whispered into Hiro's ear. The young teen stayed silent as he felt scared for his own life, he didn't want to die yet, and more so he didn't want to be used as some kind of tool!

He was supposed to say something but suddenly the sharp metal blade pierced his eyes. Alice stabbed his eyes hard as she laughed and cried at the same time. She was in her own mad world, she was crazy and sick. She was twisted, she was deceived, lied to, tricked…

Hiro screamed as he cried in pain, the blood that was gushing out of his eyes, it felt horrible, it felt so painful! He started to vomit blood as he gripped on his messy hair, "TADASHI! TADASHI SAVE ME! HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE!" He shouted as he fell on his knees. Holding his bloody eyes he screamed as he was vomiting blood. He looked up but kept on closing his eyes. Surely his hand was filled with his blood by now. Then, he heard his scream, his shout. "

"_HIRO! HIRO! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

Hiro simply smiled weakly, his energy being drained for he was losing too much blood. He sighed as he felt his end was near. The blonde girl, Alice, simple held his shoulders as she took him somewhere, smiling like a person from the asylum, she set him down on a broken and rusty hospital bed, the sheets torn and bloody. Hiro who couldn't' see anymore simply just lied down, dull and broken like an abandoned ragged doll.

Alice took her tools as she looked back at the boy who was nearly dying. She smiled sadly as she held her forehead not minding the blood at all. She sighed in frustration as she shook her head to shove those disturbing thoughts away.

Taking her box of tools she went back to the boy, and then she felt like something was wrong, "Your body frame is too small… Oh good thing I've got another body!" She exclaimed as she took another bloody body into the scene. The boy didn't look like her son yet the body looked like her son, tall and not too skinny but it wasn't that built as well. Smiling as she took her knife, she cut off the boy's head, separating it from its body. She kicked the head away as she took the body, "Don't worry Hiro! It might hurt at first but soon it will be all worth it!" She said as she giggled.

It was terrifying, it was scary that he just wanted to escape yet he couldn't see anything, nothing at all!

Slowly and slowly, Alice took out her knife as she set it on Hiro's neck, "Don't worry you'll live, as long as I am here, you won't die…" She said as more tears streamed down her face, the blood mixing up with it. Slashing the neck, she separated the body from the head of Hiro, besides all she needed was his head. Pushing the unneeded body of Hiro from the bed, she placed the other body on the bed. Taking out her sewing materials she got a needle and cloth/string. "Sssh…. It'll be all over soon…" She hushed as she connected the two parts. Hiro was nearly dying, he wouldn't' be able to survive this anymore, he had no more voice, no more. He couldn't scream, nor shout. He couldn't whisper nor murmur… Not anymore…

But her creation still lacked something, and it was the eyes. Looking at the jar nearby where it held two eyeballs of the color green, taking it gently as she placed them on Hiro's empty eye sockets she sewed it, so that it won't fall off. Looking at Hiro's state, she smiled, she was finally almost finished. She carried the boy in her arms as she went to another spot of the basement, a place where Tadashi will stumble too soon. "Don't worry, my magic will let you live…" She said as she smiled sweetly at Hiro.

-o-

Tadashi on the other hand ignored the device already and just ran up to a part of the basement, opening the door slowly as he felt disgusted by the smell, he felt himself panic, and he was scared that it might be Hiro's blood he smelled. He looked around and saw ruined working places, but he ignored those and what caught his attention was the bloodied Hospital Bed. It seems like it was just used a while ago and the blood looked fresh. Walking there with trembling hands he looked down at the bed as he held it. "T-This… this couldn't be Hiro's blood right…?" He stuttered as his eyes were wide. His tears falling as he tried to smile and think positively. Looking at his device he noticed that he was already in his destination, yet he couldn't understand, Hiro's body wasn't there yet why is the device saying that he had already reached his destination?

Tadashi looked over the bed and gasped. Putting a hand over his mouth he pulled the hospital bed and threw it away. He fell on his knees as he held the headless body. Now he knew why, now he knows why the device said he had arrived his destination. Hugging the body of Hiro close to him he sobbed, "Oh God! Why did this have to happen?! To my precious little brother of all the possibilities! Why him…? Why did he have to suffer…?" He missed seeing his little brother's face, yet it was gone, there was literally no head.

He knew that there was no chance of getting him back, yet he couldn't accept it, he couldn't at all then he decided to take his body, to call the police then report about this.

He laid the body on a better ground as he stood up, his heart filled with anger and rage, fury and anguish, sadness and remorse, regret and guilt. So much mixed feelings welled up inside him as it was easily read if you stare in to his eyes, it sure was terrifying to look at Tadashi, the man who is always so calm and collected, you'd never wish to see him angry. "I will find that bastard and kill him or her for killing Hiro!" He swore under his breath as he took a knife nearby and held onto it tightly.

Walking around the basement as he was finding a possibility that he might meet the killer, oh how his hand itched to just strangle that person to death, to give revenge for killing his sweet, innocent brother. What did he ever do? He never did anything mean to anyone! Not a single one, that was because he never had anyone to talk to. Talking out his phone, he called the police; he called Aunt Cass and his friends as well. Just so that they could see how horrible of a person this killer was.

The echoes of his steps filled the room as finally he stumbled on a certain room, he was sure, he was very sure that the killer was there. He was about to push it open when her heard a feminine voice,

"_Hiro! That's such a cute name…! Is it okay if that's what I still call you?"_

"…"

"_You're such a cutie, Hiro!"_

Tadashi widened his eyes.

Hiro? But wasn't he dead? He just saw his headless body a while ago, so how could this happen? He was now curious; he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Pushing the door open he saw a certain blonde woman, taking a closer look at her. He then realized that she was the one handling the shop and she was… bloody.

He knew that something was up, that there had to be a meaning why he saw Hiro's body there, and yet he could see his messy hair just across him. Though Hiro was not looking at him Tadashi could really tell that something is different from the boy. Normally he would jump up and down in joy if he would see his brother, but not now. He stayed on the chair that wasn't position to look at the door. His body seemed dull and lifeless, he seemed… dead in fact.

Tadashi took some steps forward when he heard something snap on the ground. He looked down and picked it up, "His glasses…" Oh that's right! Honey said something about him losing something, it must be his glasses! Because of this the blonde girl looked at him, her eyes wide and shaky. Her breaths seemed to be unbalanced and too fast. He stood back up straight, his eyes red and puffy from crying his eyes out, his cheeks strained with tears. His right hand held a bloody knife as the other hand held a broken pair of eyeglass. His regular clothes were now wrinkled and bloody. He felt disgusted of how dirty he was already but he didn't care anymore. His mind was now twisted and angry.

His once calm and composed self was gone, he was out of himself, and he felt his mind break into to pieces.

Just seeing that headless body made him break. Seeing his little brother's body there made him feel like his whole world had crumbled. Such unfortunate events had fallen on Hiro and him… such unfortunate events indeed…

Tadashi, he felt so miserable. He first lost his parents. He vowed to protect his baby brother, to make him a good man in the future, to make him the best. Hiro was his 'pride. He wanted to do what is best for the boy in place of his deceased parents. Tadashi simply just wanted a life, a life where he'd be happy and safe, and a life where he'd be with his brother always.

Alice looked at him and gave him a wicked smile, "Ah? Hiro-kun, it seems like your brother is here, would you like to greet him?" She said in a sickly sweet tone. "…" Hiro didn't speak. He was left silent and that made Tadashi curious. The blonde woman moved her hands as if she was a puppeteer playing her puppet and at the same time Hiro stood up. Alice didn't stop moving her hands in a weird way since she wasn't holding any strings, Hiro who had his back facing Tadashi now moved. Slowly walking to the side Tadashi widened his eyes, "Hiro… why are you walking like-"He was cut off once Hiro was facing him completely.

Tadashi felt sick, he felt disgusted. He felt broken, he felt hurt. Seeing his brother being ripped apart and be stick together like assorted puzzles. Hiro had his head kind of down towards the right, his eyes weren't anymore the cute brown orbs filled with excitement and happiness, and it was now filled with nothingness. It was empty and dull green eyes. He was pale and he was bloody especially his clothes. His messy black hair, well still messy, just the usual hair. His eyes were stitched and that was obvious because of the cuts, the lines, and the parts where Alice sewed. His neck had a big line around it saying that the body he's now using is not his; it's a different boy's body. Hiro had his open quite open as he didn't breathe any longer. Hiro was somehow shivering, he looked dead already but he isn't completely dead. He has his own 'source' to live, and that is the blonde woman. Her mysterious magic is making Hiro live when it is already impossible.

"You… YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?! HOW?! TELL ME!" Tadashi shouted as he ran up to Hiro but Alice simply giggled as she used her magic to put an invisible wall in between the two. Tadashi slammed his fist on the barrier and kept on shouting his name, yet all he received was a blank stare. "I simply needed Hiro to complete my project… to finally finish it… All these years of desperately finding the right parts… I finally finished it…!"

Then that was when Tadashi finally remembered something. The picture frames hanged on the wall as he went towards the basement. The little kid in the picture 'almost' looked like Hiro, except for the color of the eyes and the body structure since the body in the frame was kind of wider. That was when Tadashi finally realized what this project was… "You… used my brother to fill your deep desires; your dark heart had driven you to madness… YOU USED MY BROTHER! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW PIANFUL IT IS TO HAVE LOST A LOVED ONE?!" He shouted at her as tears were streaming down his face. Alice bit her lip as she looked angrily at him.

"I LOST MY SON BECAUSE OF MY FAULT. AND NOW ALL I HAVE IS MY HUSBAND! I COULDN'T BEAR ANOTHER CHILD BECAUSE I WAS NOW BARREN! WHAT DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO?!" - "I LOST MY PARENTS. I SAW THEM DIE IN FRONT OF ME, AND NOW MY LITTLE BROTHER WHO HAS SO LITTLE MEMORIES OF THEM FEEL LONELY. HE HAD NEVER FELT 'REAL' PARENTAL LOVE, AND ALL HE HAD LEFT WAS ME. WHAT DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL?!"

Tadashi shouted loudly as he slammed his fist once more on the invisible barrier. Hiro looked up and stared deep into those sad, remorseful eyes of his big brother. Showing a slightly crooked and lopsided smile he held the barrier but he was held back. Being a puppet wasn't easy at all. He was being controlled; every bit and part of him was being controlled. And he was no match for it. Tadashi had both of his palms on rested on the barrier as he cried loudly. Tadashi's knife was on the ground, ignored and wouldn't ever be used. Falling on his knees he heard a gunshot. His eyes shot wide as he saw the barrier gone and the blonde woman frozen. Her chest starting to bleed as her hand fell to her sides. Tadashi looked back and saw the Police. They had disgusted looks on their face as he realized that they may have just passed by the bloody area… where… Hiro's body was.

Tadashi looked back to his brother who was standing still. He was kneeling down as he held his brother's hand tightly yet gently, "Hiro… Hiro? Hiro! Can you hear me?" he asked continuously as he shook his hands but Hiro simply looked down and fell. Tadashi caught him and he let the boy's head rest on his lap. Hiro was breathing heavily as he tried to get some oxygen. He looked up straight into his big brother's eyes and smiled sadly. Tadashi knew that he looked different; Hiro now had green sharper edge eyes. It was a new look but he still sees Hiro as his beloved knucklehead brother. Tadashi saw how much pain Hiro was in and he heard him speak, "Big Bro… there's no more hope… I have died already… and soon I will die again…" He said as he closed his eyes slowly and opened it once more. "Big Brother… I'm so sorry for leaving your side… I'm so… so-"- "Shh… Hiro… don't talk like that please… don't leave me Hiro, please… I don't want to make Mom and Dad disappointed in me… I don't want them to see you too soon… Please… don't -"

Hiro simply shook his head and smiled, "They're not disappointed… I'm sure of it… besides you did all your best… I'm sure they're proud of you… so very proud of you…- I have to go… my only left source of living was Alice, the blonde girl and now that she's gone I will die again… I… can't speak any more… please tell Aunt Cass that I'll miss her, tell her that I love her and has always seen her like a Mom. And Tadashi…" he took some breath and Tadashi nodded as he waited for his little brother to speak his last words. "Tadashi… please promise me to always smile… to always be happy… I'm sorry I had to leave but hey… just promise me you won't change… just think as if I'm always there… just not visible…" Hiro said as he chuckled.

"Good Bye Big bro… Good Bye… Tadashi… Don't forget to always look from a different angle.." he said in a soft tone as he closed his eyes and his breath had stopped the same time as his heart beat had stopped. Tadashi shook his head and spoke, "No! No! No! This isn't happening! This isn't real! No Hiro!" he shouted as he shook the boy trying to wake up, you know the usual mornings when his little brother was too lazy to wake up? He would be shaking him just so that he would wake up. But this time, it's different. He will never wake up anymore… he fell into his eternal deep sleep.

The police ran up to the crying Tadashi, and the other friends watched him and shook their head. They felt sorry for his loss. Walking over to him, they kneeled down and hugged him to comfort the crying big brother. "It's going to be all right Tadashi… "Honey said as she smiled sadly. Though the four had never gotten to chat with his little brother, they were so sure that the little boy would be a great kid to hang out with!

The other's nodded as they smiled and hugged Tadashi tightly but in a friendly way.

-o-

The four along with Tadashi who was trembling walked towards the outside, knowingly that they'd pass _that _room, Tadashi doesn't know if he could take it. He doesn't know if he has the guts to see the headless body of his very own brother, he was scared. He was so terrified, that one thing that could've avoided the whole situation. If only he watched Hiro better then maybe he wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have suffered so much; he wouldn't have to be in such a brutal pain. He wouldn't be treated as a replacement, as a tool for someone's desires.

As the held his cold body, he was staring at the ground his eyes wide and shaky, his breathing was uneven and fast as well. His shoulder well his whole body was shivering. Not because of the cold temperature, but he was traumatized. He felt like everything was his fault when it's not. He felt so guilty and then there as he smelled the scent of blood stronger he knew that he was going nearer but at the same time he also heard a scream, well not entirely a scream, more like a loud cry. He knew that voice all too well and he finally realized that it was his Aunt that cried loud.

Tadashi ran as fast as he didn't mind the stench of the blood around him and on him. Running his legs faster he suddenly came to halt when he saw his Aunt on the ground as she hugged Hiro's headless body. "A-Aunt Cass…" he called out in a whispering tone. She shook her head not wanting to believe this harsh reality. Cradling the body in her arms she said, "Oh my precious baby boy… why… how could this have happened to you… Hiro… oh Hiro… please speak to me… I know you're still alive, I know you can still speak… please answer me…" She said as she sobbed, she knew he was dead, she knew that because it's obvious. The body had no head and too much blood had been gone already so of course he was dead but Cass just couldn't accept it. Her tears making her always happy face look so miserable. Her short brown hair was now so messy, her sweat making her all shiny and all. She was now covered in blood, the blood of their Youngest Hamada.

Tadashi spoke up, "No… Aunt- He's dead… s-stop…" he stuttered as he walked towards his aunt. With his shivering hand he reached it out to her as he tried to grab a hold o his Aunt. Falling on his knees he saw how her tears fell so fast. "Aunt… He's dead… So please stop…" - "Hiro…? This is not funny… Hey… talk to me Hiro… C'mon… I made some nice pancakes back home…" She said as she forced a smile on her face. Tadashi gritted his teeth as he tried not to cry anymore but failed. His tears fell as he went towards his Aunt and hugged her and the dead body of Hiro in between. "H-Hey… Tadashi, when do you think we'll see Hiro again…?" She asked as she chuckled sadly. Tadashi shook his head and muttered, "Aunt… he's gone… but before he died… he told me that he loved you with all his heart, that he looked up to you like a mother…" He simply said as he sobbed.

"You knucklehead… how dare you suddenly leave… it's not fair. It's… not fair at all…" Tadashi said as he laughed so that his tears would stop but that's the hardest part, to stop your tears by smiling or laughing when you're in so much pain. It's impossible to do so, how could even the best liars fake a smile?

Shaking his head he felt hand hold his shoulder. "C'mon now Tadashi… let's go home… leave this to the investigators…." Honey said as she gave the older teen a gentle smile.

Tadashi shook his head as he held the body closer to him as Aunt Cass continued on sobbing. The other police came and sighed sadly as they tried to speak to Tadashi and Cass, they instructed the four other college teens to bring the two home and let them rest. They must be very exhausted anyways. They nodded as the two girls held onto Aunt Cass and the other two boys on Tadashi. They smiled and patted their backs, trying to comfort them. Tadashi though, he didn't want to let go of the dead body, he just want to keep it, he doesn't want his brother to go, he doesn't want to. Yet the body was then taken from him. He shouted as he tried to get out of the two's grip yet soon after that he gave up and just followed Fred and Wasabi.

-o-

As Honey was driving, she would always check the mirror to check on Tadashi and Cass. He would smile every now and then while the other three would try to break the sad atmosphere. Tadashi simply sighed and spoke, "Thanks guys for trying to lighten up the mood, but there's no need…" He said as he bit his lower lip. Aunt Cass stared out of the window as she watched the rain fall; she watched how the clouds were so gloomy, how the skies were so dull and grey. She felt her chest tighten as she clutched on her pants. She felt guilty, she promised Hiro's parents that she would take care of them, that she would do all her best just to make them both live a happy life; a life with a bright and wonderful future, yet one's future is gone…

After a few moments they have finally arrived back at the café. Aunt Cass looked haggard, she looked so miserable but more so was Tadashi. He couldn't accept what just happened, he just couldn't. The fact that if only he was there to be more observant of Hiro then none of all these would've happened. If only they looked for his missing glasses together then Hiro wouldn't have died, then he wouldn't have been cut so bad, he wouldn't be slaughtered.

Fred opened the door using the spare key they were given to and they let the two Hamada in first then the four of them. Aunt Cass who was too depressed to think of cooking simply sat down on the sofa of their living room as she buried her face in her hands while continuously sobbing. Tadashi wanted to take a break and so he went towards the bathroom, locking the door from the inside he weakly dropped his hand as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He saw himself all dirty, covered in blood, it was actually a mixture; a mixture of Hiro's blood and some other boy's blood.

Tadashi walked nearer towards the mirror and touched his reflection. Looking at his shivering hands, he could see how bloody and dirty they were, his lips were shaking as he cried. He just felt so angry, he felt so much rage, he just wanted to kill the blonde woman but then again she was already shot but it was just at the shoulder so she'll live and will be interrogated. But deep inside Tadashi, all he wanted was to get revenge, to kill that blonde bitch named Alice. "Damn it… damn it… damn it!" he shouted at the third time and punched the mirror. His hands bled as the glass shattered. Some of it pieces were dug deep into his skin that it hurt so much, but not as much as the pain he feels inside his heart.

"Hiro… Hiro… I'm so sorry…" He said as he sobbed. Looking at his newly bloodied hands he heard bangs on the door. "Tadashi? Tadashi! Open up the door!" Wasabi shouted as he was very worried for his dear friend. "Tch…" Gogo was now getting irritated. Yes it sure was a terrible experienced that had happened earlier but no one could've avoided that. Gogo pushed Wasabi to the side and popped her bubble gum one last time and shouted, "OPEN UP THE DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN IN 3 SECONDS!" She was pissed. She felt furious; she wanted him to realize the moping won't lead him to anything. Surely Hiro wouldn't want to see his big brother in that state. Surely Hiro wanted to see his big brother standing up on his own once more. Surely Hiro wanted to see his big brother all strong and courageous even if he had lost another member of his family.

**3…**

**2...**

**1…**

"Time's up!" Gogo shouted as she kicked the door open. She didn't care at all if the door broke; it was for Tadashi's sake as well anyways. As the door finally broke open their eyes widened as they saw trails of blood on the blue-green tiled floor. Looking at the older male who was on the floor holding onto the washing sink. The white sink was now mixed with red, the mirror in front was now broken, its pieces shattered on the floor or everywhere. The four friends went to Tadashi and held him tight, "Tadashi?! What the fuck bro? Why are you doing this!?" They shouted angrily and worriedly. Tadashi simply sobbed as he laughed slightly, a laugh that was broken. "Y-You guys won't understand…" he muttered. "You won't understand a thing, not at all…"

"You fucking idiot… yeah we might not understand but we also lost someone in our lives as well. It may not be our parents, it may not be our sibling but we all lost someone in our lives… and we know how painful it feels but that is no excuse to blame yourself continuously and to do self-harm…" Gogo explained. Honey simply nodded in agreement and smiled softly at the crying male. Tadashi fell silent as he looked at his hands, they were covered in blood and some parts of his hands had shards of glass dug in it. He cried as his head fell down. Looking at his lap he felt himself breaking down piece by piece.

His friends comforted him and stayed by his side but even with that, no one can ever undo his mistake. No one can ever bring Hiro back to life once more… No one can ever make him be here with him once more… No one…

"I… I miss Hiro…" He said as he cried loud.

-o-

It was finally the day of the funeral; it was a very quiet one that only the sound of rain was heard. Only a few were at the funeral since Hiro didn't really have anyone close to be with except his Aunt and Tadashi. He and his friends plus Aunt Cass circled around the burial ground of the boy. To be honest before they could have Hiro buried they had a request, to cut the head of Hiro from the fake body and attach it back to his original body, plus remove his eyes. Though his chocolate brown orbs were gone, probably stabbed, he didn't care if his brother had no eyes as long as those green eyes of someone else's body were gone. He didn't want someone else ruining his baby brother's way to heaven.

Tadashi who had some bandage around his hands fell on the wet soil as he cried. Throwing white lilies on the coffin he watched it go down, and there it was… his baby brother under the ground, never to come back, never to return once more at the café. No more excitement and adrenaline rush from escaping the cops when Hiro would go bot fighting and Tadashi would be there to save his ass. Oh those memories… and as much as Tadashi didn't like to be involved in those situations, it was one of the bonding times he had with his little brother, and he missed it for he will never have that kind of bonding time again.

He never got to persuade his little brother to join the SFTI; he never got to show him his nerd school, his nerd lab. He never got to introduce him to his nerd friends, he never got to give him a good educational life, and he never got to see him grow up into a fine young man. He never got to do that. And he will never get to see Hiro smile anymore.

The warmth the young teen had always radiated was long gone and replaced into coldness. He will never feel his little brother's warmth once more; never will he feel that warm hug of his baby brother. Never will he feel his comfort when he would be stressed because of school. Never again would he be able to do those many things with his little brother. They'll never be able to go to malls, invent robots together, play some random card games or board games with each other, and fool around at the park if they're bored.

All those things are never to be done again because… Hiro was Gone.

-o-

- E N D -

-o-

|| So uhm, that's it. That's how it ends- Idk it feels quite not right. I'm not really so sure if I should make this into a Two-shot and in the next chapter I'll write about what will happen to Tadashi. Idk tho but anyways hope yo all liked it and had fun reading, please do leave a review on how you felt and if there's something I need to improve on please do tell~ Thank you all! Your reviews will be kindly appreciated c: ||


End file.
